EL APRENDIZ
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: es un songfic de esa canción, un yullen, un maestro, un aprendiz, uno que se cansó de no escuchar nunca aquellas palabras


EL APRENDIZ

Capítulo 1

Otra vez estamos con lo mismo, la mezcla peligrosa de seducción y lujuria... sábanas blancas, pureza manchada, interrumpida, desgarrada.

¿Cuándo comencé a sentir?, una existencia marcada por la desgracia, el dolor, la pérdida de seres amados.

El miedo jamás había estado tan latente, su persistencia es abrumadora, silenciosa. Te carcome por dentro, te quema, como esta pasión que recorre cada vértebra y arteria de mi cuerpo, de mi ser.

Cada fibra te ha deseado, te ha acariciado y tu no los has escuchado... me enseñaste tantas cosas, me convertí en tu aprendiz por voluntad propia, no lo niego, por estos sentimientos que me dominan, para estar lo más cercano a ti.

Permite que mis brazos se entrelacen alrededor de tu cuello, nos acercamos para por fin sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos, que se desean mutuamente, que se reconocen por su olor, ese aroma salvaje, varonil que se desprende por tus poros... nuestros labios, como una melodía más que aprendida, se encuentran en su juego campal de dominio, donde claramente tienes la ventaja...

Caímos a nuestra cama, a nuestro sitio donde nos reunimos en secreto, donde aprendo obedientemente, tú me enseñas y yo tomo apuntes, como un alumno aplicado y brindando total atención a mi Profesor.

Todo va bien hasta el momento, tú te deslizas hasta mi vientre, que hierve por su creciente fuego, cierro los ojos, no logro pensar con claridad, me dejó llevar por algo más fuerte que el deseo o la pasión...

Siento que mi corazón va a estallar, que mi pecho arde, nuestro sudor se mezcla, no parece importarnos en absoluto, sólo hay que saciar ese deseo, la sed de que me sientas tuyo.

Susurras palabras en mi oído que no alcanzo a escuchar con claridad, hasta que no puedo más, necesito tenerte dentro.

Tú me preparas, me anestesias con tus labios y tus caricias, todo parecía demasiado perfecto para nosotros, como lo ha sido siempre, como espero que lo siga siendo.

Estás dentro de mi, grito entre dolor y placer, con mis manos me aferro a tu espalda, seguimos el ritmo constante de las embestidas, tocas mi punto sensible, mi buen maestro, un buen aprendiz...

Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas e imprecisas, sonrío levemente, habíamos alcanzado el orgasmo, tú dentro de mi, yo fuera de ti... entrelazamos nuestras manos y pronto nos alcanzó el sueño, el cansancio, y al cerrar los ojos, ya estamos separados nuevamente, tú en tu habitación, yo en la mia, fingiendo que nada sucede, que son sólo clases de seducción, de experimentación, no somos capaces de ver más allá.

Antes lloraba lágrimas amargas después de cada despedida, después de finalizado el acto, varias veces me sentí utilizado, y por muchas veces que te dijera que te amo, esas palabras nunca las he escuchado de tu boca... este aprendiz, se ha cansado de esta situación...

Tus besos saben tan amargos,  
cuando te ensucias tus labios con mentiras otra vez,  
Dices que te estoy haciendo daño,  
que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel,  
y es que yo nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel,  
de ti aprendió mi corazón, de ti aprendió mi corazón,  
y ahora no me reproches que no sepa darte amor.

Me has enseñado tú,  
tú has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir,  
si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti,  
no digas que no entiendes cómo puedo ser así,  
si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti,  
me has enseñado tú,  
maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti,  
maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz,  
maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti.

y ahora me duelen tus caricias,  
porque noto que tus manos son cristales rotos bajo mis pies,  
dices que te estoy haciendo daño,  
que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel  
pero es que nunca creí que te vería,  
remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel,  
de ti aprendió mi corazón, de ti aprendió mi corazón,  
y ahora no me reproches que no sepa darte amor.

Me has enseñado tú,  
tú has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir,  
si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti,  
no digas que no entiendes cómo puedo ser así,  
si te estoy haciendo daño, niño, lo aprendí de ti,  
me has enseñado tú,  
maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti,  
maldita la maesta y maldito el aprendiz,  
maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti...

Así ha pasado el tiempo, con la misma rutina noche tras noche, incluso cuando estamos en misión, seguimos con este juego... ya no he mencionado más esas palabras, pues tú no has sabido responder a ellas, incluso aunque ambos nos sigamos lastimando, seguimos siendo, Maestro y Aprendiz.

Dos palabras que tienen un significado tan grande, las he escuchado demasiado tarde...

fin?

espero os agrade, , besos


End file.
